1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety table for use by an infant in an automobile primarily in cooperation with a child safety seat which is strapped to an automobile seat although the table may be used only with an automobile seat. The child or infant is strapped in the seat in a conventional manner, with the table having a recess in one edge thereof to fit around the infant. The table is strapped to the child safety seat when one is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art illustrates various tables for use in connection with certain types of chairs or supports so that an infant may be held in a seated position thereon, and at the same time be provided with a support for toys, feeding dishes, playthings and the like. Such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,429,498 which issued to Maynard W. Wells on Oct. 21, 1947. Other types of tables located during a novelty search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,589,311 to Richard T. Medlen, dated June 29, 1971; 3,031,242 to William S. Sawle III, dated Apr. 24, 1962; 2,832,657 to Fermin F. Cariaga, dated Apr. 29, 1958; and 2,724,427, to Raymond F. McCarson, dated Nov. 22, 1955. However, none of the prior art patents disclose the structural features of the present invention as claimed herein.